An Angel and A Devil
by otaku-hime20
Summary: Rin is tired of being hated for what he is;he wants nothing more to do with anyone, including his own brother.On a fateful night, he finds a beautiful girl, but who is she? Where did she come from? Will love blossom from this meeting or end in torture?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is my first ever fanfic about Ao no Exorcist a.k.a. Blue Exorcist and I am so in love with Rin! This is my OC x Rin story I hope you all enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

The fear in their eyes proved to him he was wrong.

Oh, so terribly wrong...about everything. Every single damn thing that existed in this world.

How could _they_, who didn't even know who he **really** was even consider him a 'friend'...and how could _he_ who had been given false hopes before, fall for it again?

He hated this. Hated being...well...**him**. Okumura Rin; illegitimate son of satan, the cause of the 'Blue Night' at Seguro's family temple. Cause of every single destruction that had appeared and had yet to appear

The only thing he thanked for was that his younger twin brother hadn't inherited the so-called 'Blue Flames' that his father; Satan, possessed. At least, this saved his brother from any trouble that was yet to come, and all the pain that was eating _him_ alive inside.

All his life, he believed that doing something good could make up for any bad deed he could've done, but life wasn't going to be easy on him...in fact, it was safer to say life didn't even recognize his presence in society.

But this night, life contradicted any plans he had to protect his real identity from his exorcist friends. This night, he let out his flames in a battle with Amaimon; his older half-brother.

And the fear that they showed him in their eyes, was enough to demonstrate that he shouldn't have existed at all in the first place.

* * *

><p>After the entire dispute with the 'Order'; Rin walked out of the place, half-dazed, and half-concentrating on something only he knew.<p>

"Oi, Spawn of Satan, turn around!" Kirigakure Shura yelled at him angrily, but Rin never even bothered to look at her.

"What the hell is wrong with that kid? Has the order really affected him that much?" She thought as she ran after him.

"Aren't you listening to me? I said wait-!" but his eyes shocked her the most.

"Rin? You couldn't possibly-"

"I promised the Order that I'd become the next Paladin like my father before me, but I don't want to give myself false hopes again."

"False hopes?" she asked, never seeming to take her eyes off of his.

He smiled. An empty smile. No emotions whatsoever backed it up to make it genuine like they used to be. It was a cold...cruel smile.

"My so-called 'friends'...they don't exist...and I know that neither do I, for them" he continued to walk, leaving her behind him

"Now, Okumura Rin, don't be such a thick-head, I'm sure that-" but she was paralyzed by fear the moment he turned to face her.

His eyes were different. _He _was different.

"Rin-"

"Rin doesn't exist anymore, old hag"

"Oh? Then who are you?"

"I'm the illegitimate son of satan; a boy destined for hatred and despair in the road to becoming paladin" then he sighed deeply and continued to walk, "No matter how many times I look at it...I will always be hated for what I am and never liked for what I want to be..."

"How are you so sure, then? Nuckle-head" she hit him. "You don't have to be hated for everything. I'm sure that Shiro saw that in you...that's why he did everything to protect you...and so am I..."

Her gentle smile brought forth a small one from him, but it wasn't enough to please his doubtful mind. "Thanks, old hag...I guess I'll try harder than before"

Once she was sure he was gone, Shura sighed deeply.

"I'm afraid that whatever he's thinking will lead to an even bigger ruckus than today...Shiro...you better get your ass down here and deal with that kid of yours because I don't think that I am capable enough of helping him overcome that doubt of his..." she yelled angrily at the sky.

Soon after, she was replied by thunder on the other end of the town.

"A very strong storm is approaching...in more ways than one, huh?" she smirked as she looked up again at the sky and walked away.

* * *

><p>The week after that had continued in its...calm...course, but nothing was how it <em>used to be<em> back then.

His classmates didn't know how to deal with him. What to say. How to act. Everything just became silent and awkward once he stepped foot inside the classroom.

"Good morning" he smiled as he entered the class one rainy day.

Silence.

"Please take a seat Okumura-kun" Yukio, his younger twin brother and current teacher, said. "Now then, we're going to learn today about ghouls...can anyone tell me what a ghoul is?"

Of course, Izumo was the first to answer. Then Seguro. Afterwards, Konekomaru.

"Very good... Okumura-kun, could you tell me what the word 'Satan' is used for and how is it defined?" Yukio asked.

Rin remained silent.

His mind wasn't focusing, rather, it wasn't even in the textbooks or the question, but a strange feeling...

"Rin!" Yukio yelled.

"Ah, yeah?" he asked, confused at his surroundings.

"Can you answer the question?"

"Yeah, sure...um...uh...waffles and jam?"

Yukio sighed. "You weren't paying attention again, were you?"

"S-sorry, Yukio..but I-"

"Please..." Seguro said angrily, "He can't even answer a damn question pertaining to his own father? For that, he must really be a useless child to have been brought up in Assiah"

"Seguro, keep your thoughts to yourself!" Yukio yelled, but it was too late, Rin had heard everything.

He clenched his fists and turned around.

The classroom had a heavy feeling to it. Mainly emitting from the aura within Rin's body.

He pulled out his sword...the blue flames engulfing his entire body.

"Nii-san! Don't-" but he was too late.

In a single second, Rin had already raced to the back part of the classroom and jumped off the fifth-floor building.

"Nii-san!" Yukio yelled out as he ran out of the room.

Everyone in the room was left speechless.

* * *

><p>"Nii-san, you know that you shouldn't be doing those things! They could cause misunderstandings for them!" Yukio said after he caught up to Rin near the forest.<p>

"Sh.." Rin commanded.

"Nii-san, I know that you're upset, but you should-"

"Watch out!" Rin quickly pulled Yukio away from a falling trunk and slashed it through with his sword.

"What is it?"

"I don't know...wait a minute...I know this feeling...It's-!"

"I see you are getting used to my aura, little brother!" Amaimon smirked as he jumped towards them.

"Amaimon?" Yukio grimaced.

"Damn you, I thought we'd be done with our fight since yesterday!"

"Sorry, but yesterday I was at a bit of a shock; now I know what to expect...so come at me with all you've got, little bro"

"Damn you, Amaimon!" his flames came at him with full intensity.

"Ahah! Yes, this is the power that I want! It's just like father's!" Amaimon yelled.

"You know, you remind me of a crazy maniac when you laugh like that!" Rin smiled as he jumped into the air.

"Nii-san!" Yukio went after him.

"You stay out of the way, the fight isn't with you!" Amaimon summoned his behemonth to attack Yukio, but of course, Yukio's speed and accuracy was at the same level as his high ranking behemonth.

"Well, while your twin is busy, why not make the fight between us both a little more interesting?"

"You read my mind, lunatic" Rin smiled.

Amaimon only responded with a blood-curdling laugh.

"Very well, but you better not be crying out for father once I'm done with you, afterall, I am the Earth King...you are just a half-human, half-demon; you'll never match up to me, _otouto-kun_...I don't know why father and aniue are so interested in you!" he made the ground beneath him shake, and soon, it split in half.

"Why you-!" Rin swung his sword at the earth demons appearing before him. They turned into ash just by the mere touch of his flames.

"Tch!" Amaimon smirked, "Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson personally, huh?"

Without Rin noticing, Amaimon had already appeared in front of him, and with one swing of his hand, sent Rin flying backwards.

"Nii-san!" Yukio cried out; the behemonth saw this opportunity and attacked.

"Okumura-sensei!" Seguro yelled, everyone else behind him.

"Guys, run!" Yukio yelled.

"NO way in hell are we gonna miss this; Konekomaru! Shima!"

"Hai!"

"Repeat verse 1-18 with me!" he yelled.

"Hai; _In the beginning there was a word,...that word was god..._"

"Gods of the Harvest; manifest yourselfs before me!" Izumo yelled as she summoned her dieties.

"I'll help out too! Pi-chan!" Shiemi said.

"Pi~!"

"Give me some Eeilly-Jeeily" Immediately, Pi-chan responded to her command and thousands of branches manifested themselves to capture the behemonth.

"Nice going, Shiemi-chan, we'll take care of the rest!" Shima answered.

"Everyone, don't let the behemonth escape!"

"Hai, sensei!" everyone yelled.

Meanwhile, Rin was knocked out on the other side of the forest.

"Where the hell are you, Okumura Rin! I want to kill you! Come on out!" Amaimon yelled; his voice resounding like thunder.

"Damn that Amaimon..." he stood up, "What more does he want me to do? Die?"

"Exactly!" Amaimon appeared behind him and punched him up in the air.

"Now...DIE!" he punched him down again, but this time, Rin's conciouss was taken over by his flames. He grabbed Amaimon by the neck and squeezed with one try.

"Rrghh...!" he gurgled painfully.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes, he caught Rin's classmates defeating his behemonth.

A wide smirk appeared across his face.

"You know...rrghh...you may waste your time trying to kill me...but I...wonder if you'll reach your friends first!"

Without warning, the earth crumbled and thousands of demons merged into one and formed a giant needle.

"No! Noo!" Rin flew down towards the black giant blob, but the needle was already set on its target.

"Seguro!" Yukio yelled, as did everyone else.

He closed his eyes.

The painful stab was blown...but, strangely...he felt nothing.

He opened his eyes; only to find Rin in front of him, the needle crossing him in the stomach.

"Okumura!"

"Nii-san!"

"Rin!" Everyone yelled simultaneously.

"Arrgghh...!" his flames spread wider, the black needle in this stomach dissipating instantly; the current passing into the creature and burning it to complete ash.

"Nii-san!" Yukio yelled, but the person in front of him wasn't his brother, it was satan's son; unleashed to its full potential.

"RRRrrrraaarrgghhh!" Rin roared loudly as he looked at them...all of them.

"Sensei, do something about this...he's loosing control, and kurikara is at its limit!" Seguro said as he noticed the blade in the demon-slaying sword getting scratches, as if a metal even stronger than it was clawing it to shreds.

Yukio hesitated. How could he point a gun at his own brother, and pull the trigger at that? But...if time called for it, he had to...he once tried to, but only because anger and depression possessed him to do so, but this was a different story altogether. Did he really have that will that possessed him to _kill _his own brother?

He picked up the gun, and with a steady aim, pointed it at Rin's heart.

Suddenly, Rin's conciouss came back, but at a heavy cost. Yukio pulled the trigger, only to find out he had shot his own brother...the real Rin.

"Nii-san!" Yukio cried out as he dropped the gun.

Rin was still standing, but blood was pumping out of his freshly punctured wound; the stab still unable to heal itself.

Rin's face was filled with pain, but not from the shot he recieved, but by whom he recieved that devastating blow from.

Everyone was silent; his face said it all, and so did theirs. They were _afraid _of him, and that would never change. Without warning, Rin disappeared from their sight.

No...Yukio thought painfully _What have I done...Nii...san...!_Quietly, tears fell from his eyes.

From that point on, no one else said a word, as they returned to the school grounds.

**A/n: Okay, this is it for chapter 1...sorry if its too short, but the following chapters will be longer...I'll make sure of that!**

**Hope so much that my characters aren't OOC, and if they are, please inform me! (all in all, I think I hit the jackpot with Rin!)**

Bye bye - Otakuhime-20


	2. A fateful encounter

**A/N: Yes, I'm back! Here's more of Rin and his 'devil' wonders! Enjoy!**

Rin tried to cover his wounds, but the one in his heart was too great for that...any of that.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath, "Why the hell did this have to happen to me?"

It was painful memory after painful memory; no matter what he did, no matter who he acted kind towards, these type of situations always appeared before him...ruining his happiness and bringing only pain.

Out of nowhere, he heard a voice calling out for help.

He didn't want to care about it, but his 'human' heart was sensible enough to notice the distress in the voice. Without understanding why, he limped towards the continuous cries for help.

After a last cry for help, he heard scream, followed by a roar; just a few meters ahead of him.

_What in the world?_

Even though his wounds were nowhere near healed, he tried to run faster, hoping and praying that he wasn't too late.

_Damnit, it still hurts!...But, just why?..._he questioned in his mind, wincing as his waist came into contact with his stomach every time he ran. Through the troubles his body was going, he knew it was because of the emotional doubt he was going through at the moment that refused his 'healing' to commence.

Suddenly, kurikara shook as Rin spotted the creature hovering over a body.

"Let that person go, now!" he slashed through the demon with the kurikara...it dissipating into thin air by the flames.

Rin turned around to face the person that was attacked.

"Oi, are you alright?" he asked as he limped his way towards her, blood spurting out of his mouth.

The moment he bent down to help her, he was amazed to find himself face to face with a girl!

"Hey, wake up!" he said, but to no avail. She seemed to have gone unconscious while escaping from the monster.

"Just what should I do-?"

Suddenly, without warning, his eyesight failed him...damn it! These wounds haven't healed themselves yet! Blood was still coming out, turning his white shirt into pure red.

Before anything else came to mind, his eyes closed and darkness enveloped him...sweetly...painlessly.

* * *

><p>When Rin awoke, he was surrounded by a small, wooden shack.<p>

"Ah...what in the world happened to me-?" Suddenly, a small voice appeared from beside him.

"Are you feeling better now?" It was the girl he had saved earlier.

"Ah..um...yea-ouch!" the moment he moved, his stomach pained him.

The girl laughed. "Then you're not okay if it still hurts!"

Rin couldn't get his sight away from her. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. Her hair was a beautiful purple, with small streaks of lavender here and there. It was a perfect compatibility with her white skin. But the thing that at left him speechless about her, were the way her amethyst eyes stared at his blue ones.

She sat up and closed the gap between both of them.

"O-oi!" he said, startled abruptly. He had been close to Shiemi, but not even _she _made his heart beat _this_ fast!

"Hm...your fever is down already; you'll be alright!" she smiled wonderfully. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?"

"Ah...mhm..." he managed to say.

"Alright!" she skipped gleefully towards the small stove, turned it on, and began to boil some hot water.

After a while, she came back with a tray of porridge.

"Thanks...ouch..." his hands were wounded by the kurikara, so she had bandaided them.

"It seems that you can't eat...let me help you" she placed the soup near her lips and blew lightly.

Rin was completely embarrassed about her movements.

Once he finished the entire plate, he smiled at her lovingly. "Thanks, it was really delicious..."

"You're very welcome...it's the least I can do for you" she smiled back, a light blush filling her cheeks.

"Do for me?"

"Well, you were the one that saved me when I was attacked, weren't you? I should at least repay you with this...you were wounded before and after you saved me...its the least I can do!" she clapped her hands together and gleamed.

"So...you saw...didn't you?"

"Saw?"

"Wait, you didn't see?"

"I don't recall anything except waking up and finding you uncounciouss beside me" she answered honestly.

_Oh right,_ he remembered, _she was unconscious when I found her..._

"Um...excuse me, but are you alright?" she asked, tapping gently on his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah...I'm fine...I'm feeling much better now...I think its best for me to go back before anyone wonders where I've gone"

"Oh, I guess you're right...um..."

"My name is Rin; Okumura Rin"

"Rin-san? It sounds like a very befitting name for such a kind person" she smiled.

"Thanks...um.."

"Yes?"

"May I know your name?" at this, he saw her facial expression turn a little forlorn.

"Well...I don't have a name..." she answered shyly.

"What?"

"It's just that...for some reason...I can't remember at all my past, only that when I awoke, that monster began attacking me..." she answered honestly.

Rin remained silent.

"Oh, I see?"

"Rin-san?"

Trying to change the conversation, he added, "You know, its fine to call me by my first name, so you don't have to add any honorific to me, just Rin is fine"

"R-rin" she said, blushing cutely at his name.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I..."

Suddenly, there was a sound outside of the shack, that of a helicopter about to land.

"What the hell?" he stood up, but the wounds were still taking time to recover.

"Rin, are you alright?" she asked, holding him while he regained his balance.

"Sorry,can I lean on you for a bit?"

"S-sure", she grabbed him from the side as they both walked out to the forest, only to be greeted by Mephisto in his own helicopter.

"There you are, you troublesome little brother" Mephisto smiled at him as he landed with a long set of rope ladders.

"You know, everyone's been looking for you; you dissappeared without a trace for two entire days...geez, if the Order found out about you freely being out of our reach"

"Mephisto, if you knew I was gone why didn't you-...wait a minute, two days?" Rin suddenly jumped back, this time, the wound was completely gone.

"Yes, you were out cold for two days,...I took care of you during that time" she answered.

"Oh?" Mephisto glanced at her, "If I'd known you were gone because you were making out with your girlfriend, I wouldn't have sent the entire school to search for you, but..I don't believe I've seen her anywhere?"

"Oh, yeah, no...she saved me, that's why!" he smiled.

"So she asked you to sleep with her? My, she does have very nice looks, I must admit, but isn't she rather different from your _usual_ tastes?" Of course, the 'hint' on Mephisto's voice meant his crush with Shiemi, but this girl didn't stray behind from her.

"Yeah...What? No, um...I mean...it's not how it seems..." he kept on trying to explain to her, but it was a futile attempt, mainly because she didn't understand what it was he was fussing about in the first place.

"At any rate, no time to be idling about, you have to come back, this time...your punishment will be two weeks of chores...my chores, to be exact" Mephisto's malevolent smile only made Rin flinch.

"Yeah, sure...um...hey," he turned around towards her. "So...I guess this is good-bye, then..." he held out his hand.

She smiled and gave him a kiss in the cheek. "Yes, be safe"

"Um...what was that?" he asked, still not getting over the daze.

"Oh? It's a 'thank-you' and 'good-bye'...I'm sorry, was it inappropriate?"

Rin just smiled at her innocent remark, "Nah, don't worry about it...its fine"

"Wait a minute, I just came up with an excellent idea!" Mephisto jumped from the rope ladder.

"Great, this should be good" the sarcasm in his voice was seeping through.

"What's that supposed to mean, Okumura-kun?" Mephisto asked him.

"No offense dude, but seriously, every good idea ends up in a bad way...to me especially"

"Well, I was planning to invite your girlfriend to come to school with us, but since that's the case I'll back out on the idea-"

"No, wait!...um..." Rin turned towards her, not noticing that Mephisto kept on staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked, unattentative of her surroundings, or the conversation that had taken place.

"Well, that guy over there-"

"That's hurtful otouto-kun!" Mephisto yelled, already going aboard the helicopter.

"Anyways, that guy wants you to come to school with me...would you accept?"

"Um...I don't know..." she said, uncertain. "I haven't left this place, so I'm unsure of whether or not any other place would be safe...Is this 'school' a safe place too?"

"Well, it ain't an ordinary school, that's for sure...but I will protect you, how about that?"

"Really? Will you be at this 'school' too?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I've been there all along" he smiled, boastful and childish as always.

She began to jump around. "Wow! 'School' sounds like an exciting place!"

"It ain't that fun, well, at least not the normal school"

"I don't understand...is 'school' not normal?"

"Nope, its an Exorcist school"

"Exorcist school?"

"Yeah, you know...like those that defeat the demons?"

She only nodded.

"Is there something special about this 'exorcist school'?" she asked innocently; not quite understanding what he was meaning between a **normal** and an **exorcist** school.

"It's your typical, ordinary school, only with a few kicks to it...would you join...please?" he asked her with pleading looks.

She stared at him, a small smile making her face glow. "Sure, Rin"

Her smile was one of the things that drew him to her.

"Well, come on!" he said as he held her hand and ran towards the helicopter.

* * *

><p>It was a surprising image to see Rin come back after being missing for two entire days.<p>

"Nii-san! Where were you? Everyone was worried sick about-" but as Yukio tried to touch Rin's shoulder, Rin only drew him away, not even touching him.

"Let's go, Maria" he called out to the girl behind him.

"Um...yes, Rin" she said as she continued to hold his hand.

"Nii-san?" Yukio ran after him, but Rin had run even farther, holding her hand with his.

"Um, Rin?" she said after they had run to the top of the building.

"What is it?"

"A while ago, you called me Maria"

"Ah, well, it sounds like a cute name and...well, sorry if you don't like it I..." he was blushing enormously. _Why did I just call her that? Her name could've been anything from Sylvia to Diana but No...I had to go ahead and guess 'Maria'! Ugh, she's gonna hate me for this!_

"No, I love it! Afterall, its the name you gave me!" she smiled wonderfully at him. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"But Rin, you should really talk to your brother rather than me" she said as she let go of his hand, making a serious face. "After all, he looked pretty worried about you right now."

Rin's facial features hardened, his eyes turned cold. Maria had to admit she felt a little intimidated by the aura he emitted.

"Rin-?"

"I know that you're trying to be nice and all, Maria, but...please, for right now I don't want to know anything about anyone aside from you, okay?" the smile he gave her was filled with loneliness and despair, so Maria asked no further.

"Okay," she smiled lightly, "But please...I may be nosy or meddlesome, but your brother looked like he was in pain"

_That's only because he blames himself for shooting me_...he thought, depression hitting him almost immediately.

"Ne, Rin" Maria tugged on his shirt.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Um...the man earlier said you would be giving me a tour of this 'school', so far we barely arrived her and I'm curious to see the place a lot more!" she beamed at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle. _And everyone says I'm the dense one..._

"What's so funny?" she pouted, noticing that he was clearly laughing at _her_.

"No, no, it's nothing, don't worry...sure...let's see...what's the most productive way of running around the place and getting to see them from a good view...ah!" Suddenly, she heard him whistle.

"Rin-?"

Out of nowhere, a huge cat appeared.

_"Rin! Rin where were you? I was worried sick! Yukio ignored me these past days when you were gone!_" Kuro jumped onto Rin, squishing him into the ground like a chew toy.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Kuro...Hey, I want you to meet someone!" Rin smiled as the cat's paw turned small again (or at least to its normal form).

_"Rin, who is this woman?"_ Kuro asked looking at the girl who was both amazed and a bit shocked at the cat's powers.

"Ah, she's Maria,...or at least that's the name I gave her, she saved me while I got..._lost_..." he thought. He really didn't feel like blaming anyone over his _abrupt disappearance_, not that it mattered anyways.

Kuro shyly made its way to the new stranger.

"Hello, there! And who may you be?" Maria bent down and extended her hands at the kitten.

Kuro didn't answer and looked back at Rin, who only nodded that it was okay.

Finally, Maria picked the kitten up and where he thought she'd react like Shiemi or the 'Eyebrow chick', she just tenderly petted his coat, making him purr in delight.

_"Rin! She smells nice! And she's quite gentle to me too!" _Kuro continued to purr.

"Why thank you, Kuro-san, your coat is really soft too" Maria smiled. Kuro and Rin both stared at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked suddenly.

_"You can hear my voice?"_ Kuro asked as he got off of her arms.

"Yes, I can hear your voice...can't you Rin?" she asked, staring at him with a stunned expression, as if not grasping the situation.

"Well, I can, but not everyone can...it's only those who hold a demon's power within us that actually get to hear demons, it doesn't work for normal-"

Rin couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to start assuming that Maria was anything but herself. The girl looked pretty lost right now, he'd only be adding more fuel to the fire if he finished. She couldn't be human, but for the moment he knew her, she was too pure and innocent to be a crazy demon like him.

_Hn...like me.._he thought while in a sort of trance.

"Rin!" Maria called out, making him jump from his train-of-thought.

"Y-Yes?"

"Kuro-san said that Mr. Pheles was looking for us...are we going?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess we'll leave the 'trip' for later?" he scratched the back of his head.

"OKay!" she smiled excitedly.

"Well, let's go!" he held her hand and jumped onto the (demon-sized) Kuro, riding off to Mephisto's office.

**A/N: well, hope you like it. Won't be writing chapter 3 for quite a while so you'll just have to wait till then, 'kay? Please R&R this story, it would mean a lot A LOT to me, especially because I really came to like it.**


End file.
